<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Hang Out (Whumptober #1) by liveandlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838091">Let's Hang Out (Whumptober #1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveandlove/pseuds/liveandlove'>liveandlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveandlove/pseuds/liveandlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny wakes up shackled. Really nothing more to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Hang Out (Whumptober #1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first attempt at this! Be kind, please!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#1: Let's Hang Out Sometime (Shackled/Waking Up Restrained)<br/>John opened his eyes blearily to a dark, cold room. Almost immediately, he shivered violently and struggled to rise. He pushed himself up with his arms, regretting it as his right arm screamed in pain. As he fell back, he heard the distinct sound of chains dragging across the floor. <br/>That sparked a bit of panic that Constantine just barely managed to tamp down. Once again, he attempted to rise, this time only using his left arm. And again, he heard the sound of chains dragging across the floor. <br/>Once sitting, he bent his left arm to touch his chest. The sound moved with it. That's when he saw the shackle clamped around his wrist. How had he not felt it? <br/>He suppressed a cry. Yes, sometimes, he liked a lil' bit of bondage, but not this way! Not when he didn't know who'd caught him. He rose to his feet and backed toward a wall, testing the length of his chains. <br/>Not even three feet. <br/>Crap. <br/>"Shit… sh-shit.." John bit down on his lower lip, hard. Being restrained this way brought back horrible memories of Ravenscar, and the pain he'd endured while there. He was vaguely aware of the blood slowly trickling down his chin, and oozing off his wrists, but there was no time to consider it. <br/>Shivering (and shamefully, whimpering) John sat back down on the cold floor. It'd be a long while before the tracker carefully slid into his skin would let the Legends know where he was, before they'd come, defeat his capturer, and set him free. <br/>It was going to be a LONG night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn, that was short.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>